Miradas Insistentes
by Tsuki-Hiromi
Summary: -Vaya… no sabía que mis miradas te ponían nerviosa… Yamanaka…-Dijo en un tono seductor haciendo que a la rubia se le erizara la piel  sonrojándola hasta las orejas y el solo sonrio arrogante


**Miradas insistentes**

Unos ojos cafés la veían insistentemente desde la entrada de la florería, ella solo actuaba como si no pasara nada, cosa que no era muy fácil, pues la mirada del chico era penetrante, lo tenía como a unos 5 metros y sentía como sus ojos se posaban en ella.

Kuso…-

¡¿Qué tanto le veía el muchacho?, ella no era de esas chicas que se intimidaban por una simple mirada, pero el joven lograba ponerla nerviosa, no intentaba siquiera simular que la estaba viendo, tenía cerca de 10 minutos parado ahí observándola.

Estaba sentada detrás del mostrador haciendo dibujitos en una libreta donde anotaba pedidos y cuentas de la florería…

_**Flash back…**_

_Ino estaba en la florería Yamanaka alistando un pedido de flores, debía estar listo para las 4:00, solo faltaba media hora para que lo vinieran a recoger._

_Los minutos pasaron y aún no llegaban por el pedido, solo llegó un joven de cabello castaño y un enorme perro que lo seguía fielmente a donde fuera: Kiba Inuzuka. El joven llegó y se recargo en el barandal de la entrada de la florería, observándola de arriba hacía abajo una y otra vez._

_Ella volteo y al notar la insistente mirada del castaño comenzó a rayar una hoja de papel intentando evadir la mirada del Inuzuka._

_**Fin del Flash Back…**_

Y ella seguía en la misma posición de antes, sentada tras el mostrador evadiendo las insistentes miradas del Inuzuka, de pronto una vaga idea cruzó por su mente…

Se tocó la cara cuidadosa y disimuladamente para ver si tenía algo en el rostro, tal vez era eso y no se había dado cuenta.

No.. nada..

Volvió a inspeccionarse la cara pasando su mano suavemente por sus mejillas y luego por su nariz, terminando por la frente..

No. No sentía ninguna clase de imperfección en su rostro.

¡¿Entonces porque demonios Kiba no la dejaba mirar?, esa actitud ya la estaba enfadando. Sintió como una mirada sumamente penetrante pasaba sus ojos desde se cabello hasta la punta de sus pies. Se ruborizó instantáneamente.

Frunció el ceño.

Miro al chico con cara de pocos amigos y espero a que bajara la mirada, pero nada. ¿Ni siquiera porque ella había hecho tan evidente que lo había notado?, ¿Qué clase de descarado se creía Kiba?

La kunoichi ya harta de la actitud de su amigo se paro y se acerco a la entrada de la florería.

-¿Disculpa…se te ofrece algo Kiba?- pregunto con un tono no muy amigable

-¿Por qué lo preguntas Ino?- dijo inocentemente, provocando un enrojecimiento de enojo en las mejillas de Ino.

-¿Todavía te atreves a preguntar?-

-aaa… supongo que si…- dijo con un deje de burla en su tono de voz

-¡Arg!... Eres un...Ash!- grito indignada la chica dándole la espalda. Él, él sonrió y rió para sus adentros, le fascinaba ver rabiando a su amiga rubia, siempre la encontraba endemoniadamente más linda de lo normal.

-rubia histérica…-susurro lo suficientemente alto para que llegara hasta los oídos de la Yamanaka quien volteo más rápido de lo que canta un gallo y le dijo:

-¡Rubia Histerica!... ¡por tu culpa estoy así!- dijo llamando la atención de cualquiera que le pasara a lado.

-¿por mi culpa?, ¿yo que te hice? – pregunto "indignado"

-¡Tu llegaste y…y.. te paraste ahí como si nada y…y no me quitaste la vista de encima en los 15 minutos que tienes aquí!- grito al borde del colapso- ¡Demonios!..¡¿Que tanto me mirabas tonto?

-Vaya… no sabía que mis miradas te ponían nerviosa… Yamanaka…-Dijo en un tono seductor haciendo que a la rubia se le erizara la piel sonrojándola hasta las orejas y el solo sonrio arrogante

-Idiota, no cambies la conversación…¿Qué tanto me veías?- pregunto ya más clamada

-Te veía a ti tonta, ¿no fui demasiado obvio? – pregunto sarcástico.-No puedo creer que seas una kunoichi, si no captaste mi mirada… no quiero ni siquiera saber como te va en las misiones que te otorgan- dijo aún con su tono sarcástico.

Imbécil, claro que me di cuenta, ¿o porque crees que estoy aquí parada?-dijo volviéndose a enojar- ¡contestame!-

observaba tu cara, te veías linda…-dijo el ruborizándose un poco

-¿Linda?- pregunto ruborizándose, ahora que lo pensaba…¿desde cuando se ruborizaba tanto al estar con Kiba? Eso había comenzado hacía tiempo y el no ayudaba mucho, últimamente se había estado comportando muy tierno y sensible con ella.

De un momento a otro el Inuzuka se carcajeo en su cara.

-¡Mira la cara que has puesto!-

-ESTUPIDO!- grito Ino lanzando su enorme cabellara a la cara de Kiba y entrando a la florería.

Pero sintió unos brazos presionando su cintura chocando con las caderas de Kiba.

-Ey.. tranquila hermosa…-dijo respirando en su cuello lentamente-…era solo una broma…-dijo dejándola paralizada.

De pronto el joven salió por la puerta dejando a una Ino terriblemente confundida. Después de salir de su pequeño trance se dirigió al mostrador pensando en una repuesta para lo que acababa de ocurrir,

Miro la libreta de pedidos y observo un nombre muy familiar para ella: familia Inuzuka. Pedido #45

Kiba había llegado a la florería por el arreglo que acababa de terminar pero al muy estúpido se le olvido y prefirió mirarla.

Sonrio para sus adentros, pronto contestaría su respuesta. Y no se equivoco. Kiba regrasaba a la florería levemente ruborizado.

¡Simplemente ese chico le fascinaba!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

**Notas de la Autora:**

Hola!

Bueno, pues este es mi primer fic aquí en fanfiction y espero que les haya gustado!

Me presento: Soy Luna (lo se raro nombre, culpen a mi madre ) tengo 14 años y me encanta naruto. Creo que opr obviedad ya dedujeron que me gusta el KinaIno es una de mis parejas favoritas, ya a los largo de mis historias se darán cuenta cuales parejas más me gustan( o pueden checar mi profile ;) )

Bueno es el primero y la verdad espero que haya sido de su agradoo!

Nos leemos y nos vemos pronto!

**.::Luna::.**


End file.
